Unwanted Child
by 39addict101
Summary: Natalie finds out she's pregnant...and that Dan hates kids. For StarCrossedLover's1001 2nd contest. Sequel to As Harmless as a Snake, As Wise as a Dove. Originally Snake Child.
1. Chapter 1

**This is for StarCrossedLover's1001 2nd contest. The rules are really simple, just take a couple, and make them have a kid.**

 **Oh, and this is a sequel to my other story, As Wise as a Snake, As Harmless as a Dove. You don't have to read it, but I would really appreciate it. :D**

Natalie Kabra (now Cahill) had been married to Dan for only six months when she missed her period. At first, she thought it was stress.

But when she missed it again, she began wondering. Sneaking out of the mansion that day, she had gone to a low-life grocery store, a.k.a. Dollar Tree, and bought a pregnancy test.

She wished she'd had Amy do it for her. The people in there...stank...and the workers openly admired her. It was, to say the least, awkward.

Besides that, the store was dirty, and Natalie could feel the fleas trying to jump into her perfectly silky black hair.

But when the pregnancy test was positive, she knew it had all been worth it.

That night, she had prepared, by herself, a beautiful dinner. She had made small cupcakes, lemon frosting ones, with a simple tossed salad, and lasagna, all Dan's favorites, minus the tossed salad.

She'd set the table in her best dishes, the ones with the pattern of a rose in the center of the plate, and put on a beautiful flowered tablecloth.

Natalie had gone all out, even buying candles, and lighting before he got home. But Dan was late that night.

He didn't show up, and now she was pacing, waiting for him.

"Where are you Daniel?" She asked.

She glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. Dan was normally always home by 5:30, at the latest.

Her shoulders slumped, and she sighed. "Maybe he got stuck in traffic?" She questioned. Now she was just coming up with excuses.

Just then, the door opened and Dan walked in, enveloping Natalie in a hug. "Hey." He said, a twinge of annoyance on his face. He rolled his eyes. "The stupid kids next to my work were playing in the parking lot," He paused. "Can you believe it?" He sighed, shaking his head. Blond hair flew everywhere. "They were playing volleyball right in front of my car, and it took them soooo long to pick it up. They had to pick up their net, which took like, half an hour." Dan continued mumbling about stupid kids, and Natalie felt her heart sink.

 _He doesn't like kids._ Natalie began to panic. _He doesn't like kids...he doesn't like kids...he doesn't like kids...he doesn't like kids..._

"Natalie?" Dan waved a large hand in front of her eyes. "What are you doing? Are you even listening?"

Natalie felt panic race through her. She forced herself to smile. "Sorry." She smiled again. "I was just thinking about our dinner. I made lasagna!" She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

He placed a hand on her back, and pulled her to him. "Ok. Let's go eat."

oO0Oo

Natalie didn't tell Dan about her pregnancy. She just smiled, nodded, and did other wifely things to make her husband feel loved and appreciated.

After dinner, they went out and sat out on the patio.

Dan looked down at her, his jade eyes questioning. He cocked his head. "Ok, what's up? Cobras don't just make dinner for no reason." He grinned.

Natalie pretended to be annoyed. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "So I can't even make a simple dinner for my husband without him asking what the occasion is? Wow."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just...you know."

"What?" Natalie asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing." Dan said. He looked away, as if uncomfortable. Then he yawned. "Honey, I really need to go to bed. I'm really tired, and I don't know if I can stay awake much longer."

"Why?" Natalie asked. "You just got home." She pouted.

Dan planted a kiss on her cheek and smiled. "Look, try chasing snotty-nosed kids away from your car for two hours. It takes quite a lot of energy."

Natalie looked down. "Oh."

Dan didn't seem to notice her lack of response. He stood up, gave her a quick kiss, and then headed off to bed.

Natalie stared off into the distance. The sun was setting, a bright fireball in a clear blue ocean.

The wind blew softly, rustling the surrounding trees. It was a beautiful night, one Natalie would normally love to share with her husband, but instead, all she wanted to do, was curl up and cry.

 _He doesn't like kids._ She lamented. _How the heck am I supposed to tell him that I'm pregnant?_ She bit her lip, and ran a hand through her waist-long hair.

She sighed. "Maybe...maybe..." She stopped, setting her jaw. "I just won't tell him."

Something in the very back of her mind seemed to whisper, _You could get an abortion._ But Natalie ignored this. "It's me and Dan's child, I won't destroy it. Even if he doesn't like it and kicks me out."

She stood up, and padded inside, turning on the TV. She plopped into an overstuffed armchair, and tried to pay attention.

She couldn't. All she could think about was the fact that she was pregnant, and her husband, the love of her life, the one she'd dreamed about having children with, didn't like kids.

Natalie stared at the screen, not comprehending the plot at all. "I don't know what to do." She sighed.

"I guess, I guess, I'll just live with it."

She licked her lips, took a deep breath and prepared for the worst nine months of her life... and looked up pregnancy blogs.

 **So...how'd I do? I tried to describe stuff. LOL. That's what I'm awful at. Please point out my faults. I would really appreciate that. :D**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **39addict101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Rival Argentica, StarcrossedLovers1001 and godgirl13 for reviewing! I really appreciate y'all!**

 **Ok, enjoy!**

Natalie awoke the next morning with the taste of vomit in her mouth. She swallowed, and tried hard not to puke. Dan nudged her and asked if she was ok.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah."

Dan arched his eyebrows, but nodded. "Ok then. What's for breakfast?"

Natalie internally groaned, and swallowed vomit, "Uh, cereal." Even speaking made her feel disgusting.

Dan smiled. "I thought you said cereal was American junk?" He hit her with a pillow.

Natalie had to stop herself from vomiting. "Uh," She croaked. "I proposed to you too."

"Oh, yeah." Dan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, gently brushing aside stray hairs. "I'll go make breakfast today. You must be exhausted after cooking that huge meal last night."

 _Yeah, I wish._ Natalie thought. Dan rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud _thunk._ As soon as Dan left the room, Natalie hurriedly got out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and puked in the toilet.

 _There's nothing so degrading as kneeling in front of a toilet!_ Natalie thought. The smell of the toilet only made her feel more nauseous, so she got up, put on a robe, and padded into the kitchen.

Dan was flipping pancakes on a large griddle. They smelled heavenly. "Oooh!" She cooed, reaching for one.

She put it on one of her favorite plates, which was actually Tupperware, (she also had had trouble getting used to that!) and spread peanut generously on the top.

Peanut butter was just another thing that Dan had to "warm up" for her. At first, she had absolutely refused to touch the sticky, gooey stuff, but when he'd dared her to try it, she had, and she'd found that she liked it.

Then there was maple syrup. She liked that ok, but only in maple candy. Dan had tried and tried to explain to her that maple candy was actually just maple syrup boiled down, but she hadn't believed him on that, either.

She'd learned her lesson, and had just decided to trust Dan on most foods. But when she took a bite of her pancake, slathered with peanut butter and drizzled with a generous helping of maple syrup, she hadn't expected to puke, all over everything.

She did. Dan stared at her when she was done, standing in a pile of grossness. "Dan!" She wailed.

"Uh, Natalie? Are you sure you're ok?" Dan asked.

"No!" Natalie sobbed. "No, I'm not ok! I'm going back to bed!" She wailed, turning and fleeing from the room.

She collapsed on the big canopy bed face-first, and sobbed. She could hear Dan in the kitchen cleaning up her mess. She bit her lip. It was going to be hard to not tell Dan that she was carrying his child. If she kept puking...

She shuddered, and wiped her sweaty forehead, then recoiled when she realized her hand was covered with vomit.

She stood up, slipped out of her clothes and puked when the cold air touched her bare skin.

She felt tears welling up again, so she ran to the shower and turned it on. She stepped in, and within minutes, was feeling quite better. Steam soon engulfed the bathroom, and she had washed herself clean. She shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping herself in her fluffiest burgundy towel.

Dan stood outside the bathroom door, tapping his foot.

"Natalie, are you ok? People don't just puke every two seconds." He glared at her suspiciously.

"Uh," She paused. _Do I want to tell him? What if he hates me?_ "I, don't know!" She lied, making her voice sound pitiful. She wiped her brown eyes with the back of her hand.

Dan arched his eyebrows, stared at her for a long second, and then said, "I'm going to take my shower and get ready for work."

Natalie nodded, and pulled open her drawers, looking for something warm and cozy to wear. She pulled out her fleece-lined leggings, and her fuzziest sweater and donned them.

When Dan came out of the shower, he took one look at her and said, "Good Lord, Natalie! You do realize its like almost eighty degrees out there?"

Natalie blushed. She'd forgotten it was almost July. "I was...cold?" She said, not meaning for it to come out as a question.

Dan glared at her for another long second, and then shook his head. "I'll never understand girls."

Then he walked out the door, still shaking his head.

As soon as Natalie heard Dan's car pulling out of the driveway, she padded over to the red cough, and plopped onto it. Reaching for the TV remote, she turned on the TV, and watched some stupid show she really liked, "American Gods" or something.

After that was over, she turned off the 60 inch flatscreen TV and grabbed her smartphone. She went back to the same pregnancy blog she had been at earlier, and read about vomiting.

Apparently, her symptoms were normal, but they should go away within thirteen weeks or so.

Natalie screamed, and threw her phone. "THIRTEEN WEEKS?" She yelled. "I can't do this for one more day, let alone thirteen weeks!" Then she realized her phone was on the other side of the room, ringing.

She stared at it, mentally calculated the distance she'd have to walk to get to it, and the time it would take, shrugged, and said, "Let it ring."

oO0Oo

Dan couldn't understand what was wrong with his beautiful wife. Not only had she puked twice this morning, but she'd acted different. More moody.

He shrugged. "Girls." Then he turned to Ian, who he worked with.

Ian was married to Amy, after dating for forever. "Hey, would happen to know why Natalie's acting like a teenager today? Oh, and puking everywhere?"

Ian arched his perfect eyebrows, and shrugged.

"Thanks." Dan mumbled.

"Just saying." Ian said. "Most likely PMS. It does that to Amy all the time. I usually go out with my other friends, and leave her at home to sulk."

Dan shrugged. "Ok. You doing anything tonight?"

 **Yes, that stuff actually does happen when you're pregnant, and no, I've never been pregnant. Just answering questions in advance, lmao.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

 **Oh, and btw, I extended the date on my contest until June 1! It's NOT TO LATE! Please, please enter. *(godgirl13 I'm looking at you, and you Eliana311, and you craycray3 and uh, anyone else reading this!)***

 **39addict101**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy!**

Natalie stared dully at the news channel. The reporter was speaking in a high pitched, whiny voice, wondering why the lady had been raped and murdered.

Natalie glanced at the time. Where was Dan? It was already 7:30. He should have been home two hours ago!

She ran a hand through her sleek, shiny hair, and tried not to look at the exquisite clock on the deep, blue walls.

Natalie was terrified to get up. Last time she'd gotten up, she'd thrown up, and the time before that, she'd thrown up too. She was starving, but after her encounter with the pancake this morning, she really didn't feel up to anything.

Pregnancy blogs had recommended finding that ONE food that you could eat, and eating it often. Natalie didn't feel like sitting down, and trying lots of different kinds of food, just to find which one suited her tastes.

She stared at her phone, which she had retrieved only two hours ago, with the expense of having to run to the toilet to puke.

She went to her contacts, and called, "DannyHoney." It rang like eight times, and then he answered.

"Hello?" He asked, his voice extra deep and scratchy.

"Where are you?" Natalie asked. "I haven't heard from you in like, forever, and you're late!"

Dan didn't say anything. "Uh, I." He paused for a long moment. "I, uh, went out with Ian."

Natalie's mouth fell open and she smacked her palm to her face. "And you couldn't tell me this?" She shrieked.

Dan swallowed. Natalie could hear it over the phone. She sighed. "Come home." Then she hung up.

 _What is wrong with him? Why couldn't he bother to tell me he went out...with my brother? Not that I care that he went out, but he couldn't tell me? Seriously, guys these days so don't know how to communicate!_

Natalie frowned, and ran a hand through her hair. She was so hungry, but she didn't want to get up. She looked down at her stomach, and involuntarily placed a hand on it.

Quick as a flash, she yanked it off. _If Dan notices me with my hand on my stomach, he'll guess for sure!_ Natalie thought, pursing her lips with determination.

She glanced up at the clock. 7:45. Depending on where Dan had gone with Ian, he wouldn't be back for a while. When he got back, she'd ask him to make her something to eat.

"And I'll stomach it this time." She said, narrowing her eyes. Then she sighed, and turned off the TV.

She leaned back on the couch and pulled a fluffy blanket over her small body. Then she closed her eyes and drifted off to troubled sleep.

-39-

When Natalie awoke, Dan was shaking her, which only made her stomach churn in apprehension.

"Hi." She said, glaring up at him. It was hard to mad at him, especially when he was so good looking. His green eyes and his blonde hair...she sighed, and leaned up to kiss him.

Ian's smooth voice stopped her. "Sorry sis. I came to see you, not see you and Dan..." He stopped, and coughed.

Natalie turned a bright red. "Oh, Hi Ian." She said, waving a delicate hand.

"Goodness Natalie!" Ian said, rolling his amber eyes. "Do you have to look like you're in a parade?"

Natalie narrowed her dark eyes at Ian. "Seriously?" She said, arching her eyebrows.

"Uh, yes." Ian said. Then he arched his dark eyebrows at her. "Dan tells me you've been acting funny lately." His eyes narrowed, and they seemed to probe into the depths of her soul.

She almost blurted, "I'm pregnant." But she held her tongue, and snapped. "There's nothing wrong with me!" It was true. There was nothing wrong with her. Pregnancy was normal.

Ian turned to Dan. "Yeah. It's PMS." He shook his head. "Pity girls have it. Life would be so much easier for guys if girls didn't get it." He said, glumly.

"I am not on!" Natalie screeched. "Life would be so much easier for girls if guys DIDN"T EXIST!"

Ian held up his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever you say." He said.

Dan cocked his head. "Except for me, right?"

Natalie smiled at him. "I should rephrase that. Life would be so much easier for me, without certain boys named Ian."

Dan smirked at Ian. "You lose. I win."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Remind me again why Natalie married you?"

Dan held up his hands. "Hey! She asked me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Natalie said. "Blame the girl." She put her hand up to her mouth in mock surprise. "How can boys do that?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "Natalie, I brought you something. I hope you like it." He turned around and grabbed a dish Natalie hadn't noticed before.

Her stomach growled hungrily, like an enraged lion about to be fed. Dan laughed. "Good thing I brought you this. I, uh, didn't like it too much."

He held it out to her, and she seized it like it was a jewel of great price. She yanked the lid off and gasped as a wonderful smell invaded her nostrils.

It was a kale salad, complete with mandarins, and cranberries. She smiled sweetly at Ian. "Brother dear, will you go get me a fork?"

"Oh, really?" Ian frowned. "You want something, and then I'm brother dear?" He shook his head, and walked to the kitchen.

Dan looked down at Natalie, his face full of concern. "Are you sure you're ok? It's like, eighty nine degrees out there, and you're dressed like its thirty!"

Natalie stared up at her husband, wishing she could tell him, wanting to, but just as she opened her mouth to tell him, the truth, Ian walked in.

"Here you go!" He said, holding up the fork like it was a long lost gem.

Natalie blurted it out before she could think. "I'm fine." She said, reaching for the fork. She took a bite, chewed, swallowed, and waited for the nausea to come.

It didn't. It was so good! She licked her lips and ate the whole salad in front of her brother and husband. This was something she could eat.

Ian and Dan stared at her, and she looked up at them. "What?" She asked, innocently.

"Why did you look like you haven't eaten anything all day?" Dan asked.

Natalie shrugged. "Cause I didn't feel like it."

Ian's mouth fell open. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Natalie nodded, a bit too fast, and hard. Her black hair flew everywhere.

Ian's eyes narrowed. "I'm sending Amy over. She's staying here until you tell us what's wrong."

Natalie gulped. If anyone could stuff out of her, it was Amy Cahill.

 **Please review people! (Why didn't a single one of you, besides a certain few, join my contest?)**

 **39addict101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this turned out to be the longest chapter I've ever written. I figured since I won by default, I should probably finish this. LOL.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the finale to Snake Child!**

Amy came over, and brought with her the hustle and bustle that only Amy Cahill can bring. Natalie watched her tear through HER house, tidying up: dusting, mopping, sweeping, vacuuming, and then doing it all over again.

Then she realized that she hadn't really cleaned anything since Ian had told her that Amy was coming over, which had been a week ago.

She watched Amy, whose red hair was in a ponytail, race around like an enraged cat after a mouse.

Amy stood in HER kitchen and cooked. Natalie heard her sautéing veggies, chopping up vegetables and mixing them into salads.

Then she heard her open a can of mandarin oranges. How she knew it was mandarin oranges, she didn't, she just knew, like a sixth sense. She shot up off the couch, throwing off her striped tiger blanket, and racing into the kitchen like Secretariat at the Derby.

She turned the corner sharply, and walked in on Amy with a bowl of sweet, juicy, delicious mandarin oranges.

"Don't you DARE eat MY mandarin oranges!" Natalie growled in disgust, snatching the bowl of goodness from Amy. She glared at her, and walked to the drawer to get a fork.

She ate every one of those mandarin oranges, with an astonished Amy staring at her, and wondering what the heck was wrong with her sister-in-law.

Natalie stood up, put the bowl in the sink, and walked back to the couch. There she sat, staring at the wall. _Only twelve more weeks of this disgusting sickness._ She thought. Already, her stomach hurt constantly, and there was a disgusting taste in her mouth. She puked whenever cold air touched her bare skin, and when tasting her tooth paste. Brushing one's teeth before throwing up does not do much for the cleanliness of said person's teeth.

Natalie couldn't help but think, "Why me?" Amy hadn't gotten pregnant right away, if six months could count as right away, and neither had any of her friends!

It was obvious that she should have used protection. However, Dan hadn't said anything about, so she hadn't either.

She had assumed he wouldn't mind if there were kids around. Until the "Volleyball Incident." Now she regretted every time she hadn't opened her mouth and said something about using protection.

She reached for her striped blanket again and cuddled under it just as Amy marched into the room.

"Ok, Natalie." Amy said, softly, although her green eyes were blazing. "What's wrong? No one comes in and rips mandarin oranges out of someone's hand, especially when that someone just cleaned there whole house."

Natalie stared off vacantly into the distance, and shrugged. "I, uh, cra-really like mandarin oranges?" She silently cursed herself for making it sound like she just made that up on the spot. Anyone who's anyone would know she was lying.

Amy arched her eyebrows. Natalie peered closer at her eyebrows. "Do you want me to do your eyebrows for you?" She asked.

o0o0o

The days, weeks, and months passed slowly. The sickness slowly ebbed away, but now completely. Natalie still always had the disgusting taste in her mouth, sometimes her stomach still throbbed.

She bought bigger, and bigger clothes, arranging them so no one could see her bulging stomach. Thankfully, her hips widened, so the baby fit easily.

Dan didn't seem to notice. He knew something was up, but he just assumed that she'd tell him when she was ready.

Natalie gained weight, everywhere. Often she stood in front her mirror and hoped Dan didn't think she was just sitting at home eating.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. She was reading, all day, about birth, taking care of baby, and looking at baby clothes.

She'd gone shopping too, looking at cute little shoes, and jeans, and shirts. She'd had quite a scare when Dan had walked in, and she'd blubbered about nothing, saying, "I just felt like looking at baby clothes. See how cute they are? Mrs., uh, Jenkins, is having a baby and I needed to know what to get her!"

Dan had looked at her strangely. "Who's Mrs. Jenkins?" He'd asked.

"Uh, family friend." Natalie said.

Dan had cocked his head, narrowed his eyes, and said, "Wait, so a family friend from your childhood is just now having a baby?"

Natalie didn't quite remember how she'd gotten herself out of that one.

-39-

Natalie lay in bed next to Dan on her side. She couldn't lay on her back anymore, or on her stomach. Pregnancy blogs said it wasn't good for her of the baby.

She couldn't sleep. Her eyes kept fluttering open every time she even tried to close them. It was so still. She could hear Dan's heavy breathing next to her, smooth and even, and reassuring.

It was so dark. She glanced over to where her alarm clock was. The neon numbers flashed 3:57.

That was not good. She hadn't been able to sleep all night.

She placed a hand on her stomach, wondering if little Cahill was awake, keeping her up. But she hadn't heard anything from the little munchkin in a while.

Just then, she hear a pop, like someone cracking a knuckle, and water rushed out from between her legs, gushing, pouring, flooding.

She started to panic. She had known this day would come, but she hadn't prepared for it.

"Dan!" She cried.

Dan slept on, his breathing steady. She tried again, flailing herself at him. "Dan! Dan!" Her voice echoed through the room.

Dan sat up fast, knocking her over. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Natalie took a breath, trying to breath. "My water broke!" She screamed. Just then Dan seemed to notice the fluid all around him.

"You mean the baby's coming?" Dan asked.

Natalie stared at him in shock. "How'd you know?"

Dan stared at her. "I can track the history on your phone. You think I didn't notice your mood changes, how you were constantly on your phone? I thought maybe you were cheating on me, so I tracked your phone history. Pregnancy blogs give everything away. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, his eyes wide in the darkness.

"I don't know!" Natalie cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Remember when you came home from work that one time, complaining about the kids next to your work? I thought you hated kids, and that you'd make me...make me...get rid of it." She finished. Suddenly, her reasons sounded so stupid.

Pain ripped through her and she screamed. "Dan! It hurts! I don't know what to do!"

Dan seemed to be jolted by lightning, as he suddenly picked her up grabbed his keys off the dresser and ran out to the car.

Natalie rocked back and forth in the seat, trying to not to scream in pain. Her stomach contracted, and she screamed. "I didn't know it would hurt this bad!" She cried.

Dan looked at her, worry evident in his young face. "It's ok." He said, but his voice cracked.

He pushed down on the gas, and just then, lights flashed behind them.

"Dammit!" Dan screamed.

Natalie felt another contraction rip through her, and she screamed again. The fluid still gushed from her legs, but when she glanced down, she saw blood mixed in with it.

"Dan!" She called out. "I'm bleeding!"

Dan glanced down at her in horror and saw the blood. The cop was banging on the window. Dan rolled it down and yelled, "My wife's in labor!"

The police officer nodded, and stepped away quickly, just as Natalie's back arched and she let a bloodcurling scream.

The officer nodded again. "Uh, I'll call the hospital to let them know you're coming!" He turned and ran.

Dan took off with a squeal of tires, maneuvering easily through the empty streets.

The streets were like ghost towns, empty of life, nothing showed evidence of human life except lone street lights, shining like stars in space.

Natalie thought they would never get to the hospital. Already contractions were coming, faster, and harder than ever. There was hardly any time between to rest.

Five minutes later, Dan pulled up in front of the brightly lit hospital, just as two doctors came running out to assist.

"Help!" He said, his voice cracking. Natalie screamed again, it echoed through the silent streets around them.

"Of course." One doctor said, helping Natalie into a wheelchair. They pushed her into the hospital as fast as they could.

-39-

 _Thirty-nine hours later._

Natalie smiled up at Dan, holding their new daughter, Irina Nataliya Cahill.

Dan looked down at her, and smiled right back. "She's so beautiful." Dan said, gazing with awe at the tiny bundle in Natalie's strong arms.

She was sleeping, as she would do for a good chunk of her life in the future.

There was a rap on the door, and Amy peered in. "I knew it!" She said to Natalie. "I told Ian I thought you were pregnant!" She smiled, shaking her head. "He didn't believe me."

Ian walked in behind her. "Sorry." He said. "I think I'll believe you next time." Amy looked up at him, smiling shyly.

Then she placed a hand on her stomach. "Ian and I just want to say, your stole our name."

Ian laughed. "Which one? Irina? or Nataliya?"

"Both." Amy smiled, and she walked over, holding out her arms to hold her new niece.

 **How was it? Was the ending too cheesy? Please tell me what you think in a review. I'd definitely appreciate the love.**

 **Reviews make my day!**

 **Also, I have a new contest out, War of the Ships. Please go check it out, I'd really appreciate it if you joined. This one will be fun!**


End file.
